Master and Padawan
by FreeWritingGeek22
Summary: The events of the day made the shaken padawan take a step back as if expecting a trap. A one shot about Ahsoka on the run from the Jedi and Anakin being a great Master. This is set during the events of the last episodes in season 5 and is something I thought should have been in the Clone Wars. Please Read, Enjoy and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any of the characters they belong to there rightful owners. This is for entreatment purposes only.

This is set right after Ahsoka goes on the run in the last episodes of season five.

Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review.

* * *

><p>Master and Padawan.<p>

_A Psalm of David. The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. - Psalm 23:1-6_

Coruscant-

Coruscant, a striking and busy planet. At least from the top it looked nice... Start looking down the levels and the deeper you go the darker it gets...

Wandering the dark, scum ridden streets of the lower levels, hidden in a dark cloak with her arms wrapped around her, was nun-other then Ahsoka Tano. Having been framed for murder and chased down by her own beloved Master this is where she found herself... The lower levels.

The dark levels.

She had to find who was behind all this, and try and stay out of sight of the authorities while she was at it..

After what seemed like hours of walking the dark streets she found an empty, quiet alley to catch her breath. Sitting against the alley wall Ahsoka pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Tired, angry, afraid, and frustrated Ahsoka did something she hadn't done in a long, long time. She let tears fall from her eyes...

She didn't know what to do, she had to think but that wasn't coming easy right now. Like an unwanted animal that had been thrown out for something it hadn't done Ahsoka was confused.

To be honest, the one thing she did know is that right here, right now, despite what he had made her feel earlier by chasing her. All Ahsoka wanted was for her Master Anakin Skywalker to be here with her.

He was the 'guy with the plan,'.

She wanted to believe more then anything that he would help her find the Rokarian Dirt-Fish who had framed her. The two of them could then smile devilishly at the council and senate when they found out that they had been wrong and Ahsoka and Anakin right.

But no, she felt betrayed that he and his clone troops had been the ones to chase her down. That the Jedi would not stand by her.

A small noise shook her from her thoughts.

Quickly and silently getting to her feet she wiped her tears and held her one lightsaber at the ready. Long shadows hung in every dark corner. Ahsoka was on edge but, because of how tired she was she hadn't felt his presence.

It was him. Sure as day it was him.

Anakin dropped down from the rooftops above to stand in front of Ahsoka and pulled the hood of his cloak down in one fluid motion.

Concern was written all over his face. Ahsoka could see that even in the dark alley. Still, the events of the day made the shaken padawan take a step back as if expecting a trap.

"Master?" Was all she could say. She found her eye's searching for whatever trap might be there. For signs of Rex or another clone hiding and waiting to jump out and grab her.

"Ahsoka," Anakin reached out to her, "It's only me Snips. I promise." His voice was full of truth but also hurt. The idea that he would cause his young apprentice to want to take a step away from him for fear that it might be a trap, hurt him.

"I'm not going to let you fight this alone Ahsoka. I can't be here with you. But you need to know I believe you. Earlier when I cha-" Ahsoka held a hand up to stop him. She knew he wanted for her to believe him and she did.

She relaxed a little.

"I know, Master."

Relief filled Anakin's blue eye's.

"Does anyone know your here?" Ahsoka asked him.

"No, I wanted to make sure you were all right." This time he looked her in her eye's.

'No I'm not all right', she wanted to say. Being chased all day by people you thought you trusted does things to you. All Ahsoka wanted right now was her Master. To know that he would protect her. Help her get out of this mess.

For once she let her guard down Anakin could feel it through the force. It might have been because she was so tired and drained but Anakin knew it was because she finally felt safe again. Even if only for a short time.

He opened his arms to her and taking him up on his offer Ahsoka let herself fell into them just this once.

"Its going to be all right Snips." Anakin said, a few stray tears found there way down Ahsoka's cheeks.

"We are going to fix this I promise."

A distance wail of a stray animal echoed through the empty streets and Anakin held her closer feeling very protective of his shaken padawan...

Gently Anakin directed Ahsoka to sit beside him. Their backs were to the alley wall and there knees pulled to there chests. Anakin kept his arms around his young Ahsoka.

"I am." She took a breath not wanting to admit, "Afraid Master." She hated feeling afraid and felt ashamed for admitting it. Sensing this Anakin gently placed his hand under her chin to draw her eye's to meet his.

"I will not let anything happen to you Ahsoka. I will protect you." He wanted her to understand how much he cared for her and how important she was to him. Even if it was against the Jedi code. He tried to calm her through the force to help her feel safe a little longer.

He felt all the last bit of fear leave her.

Ahsoka nodded she knew now that her Master would go against the order to protect her and it made her feel safe.

"Okay," Anakin nodded more to himself, a small smile touched his lips. A light flickered near by, "Listen I'm going to half to chase you next time. Okay?"

"I understand Master." Ahsoka nodded.

"The council expects me to bring you in." He looked hurt at his own words and wouldn't meet her eye's, "You just run don't get caught. Meanwhile I will find who did this." Anger touched the end of his words and he drew his hand into a fist.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka said, the corner of her lips turning up at her Masters protectiveness.

Voices could be heard and a police speeder flew by. The two Jedi pulled their cloaks up to hide them further in the shadows.

"I have to go. You'll be all right?" He said, more to reassure himself as he stood.

"The best taught me Master. I'll be okay now." She took Anakin's hand and he pulled her up of the ground.

Anakin rested a hand on her shoulder and gently but casually reached up and wiped the last tear from her cheek with his thumb, "Hang in there Snips."

She gave a small nod as her lips smiled.

"You too Master." They both flipped there hoods back up and went to part way's when Ahsoka called through the force.

'Thank you Anakin.'

'Your welcome Ahsoka.'

With her trust restored in Anakin, Ahoksa stood up straiter, she would push on to the last breath. They both would as Master and Padawan.

The End.

* * *

><p>So What do you all think? I thought it was kind of sweet.<p> 


End file.
